User blog:MVPRanger17/"What if" Character Ideas
This page is for my "What If" character ideas. 1. Transforming Raditz Based off of the amazing what if series created by MasakoX. The scenerio is called "What if Raditz turned Good" and has 12 parts to it, it also has its own spin off series, animated by bocodamondo. 2. Transforming Vegeta Once again based off the what if by MasakoX. This transforming Vegeta can transform into SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3 and SSJ4 but cannot access the God Forms. 3. Ranch This is Launch and Raditz's eldest child from "What if Raditz turned Good" and Dragon Ball R&R Krillin (Super Saiyan) Based off of "What if Krillin was a Saiyan" from YouTube user Broku72! He has lots of What if Scenarios, check em out! He also has a Broku Gaming channel and a My Hero Academia related channel, so check those out aswell! God of Destruction Bardock Based off of "What if Beerus woke up after GT" by Broku72. Instead of going thousands of years back in time, Bardock goes millions of years back in time and becomes a God of Destruction. God of Destruction Vuvu Based off of "What if Beerus woke up after GT" by Broku72. Vuvu was a Namekian God of Destruction and was the God of Destruction before Bardock. Omni Super Saiyan God Goku Based off of the "Goku vs Saitama" series made by Mastar Media Majin Frieza Based off of the "What if Goku went Super Saiyan in the Saiyan Saga" series created by Broku72 Super Saiyan Kid Goku Based off of the "What if Kid Goku went Super Saiyan when Krillin died" series by MasakoX Nappan Based off of the "What if Nappa turned Good" series by MasakoX Cosmo Protagonist of my fanfiction on Discord Vegeta (Ultra Instinct) VARIOUS WHAT IFS/STORIES Yamcha (Ultra Instinct Omen) (Transforms into Mastered UI) Got this idea from Dragon Ball Parallel World Goku (Demon) From Dragon Ball Parallel World God of Destruction Future Trunks: From Dragon Ball Parallel World Gohan Black: Once again from Dragon Ball Parallel World Legendary Super Saiyan God Goku: AGAIN FROM DRAGON BALL PARALLEL WORLD SSJB Evolution Gogeta/Veku (H RING FUSION): CAN U GUESS YET?! Legendary Super Saiyan Great Ape Broly: Dragon Ball Z The Legendary Super Saiyan Returns Legendary Super Saiyan Demon Broly: Dragon Ball Z The Legendary Super Saiyan Returns Vegeta Black: Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Super Saiyan Rose Vegeta Black: Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Super Saiyan Rose Vegito Black: Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta: Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World/VARIOUS WHATI IFS/STORIES Future Gohan (Hidden Power Unlocked): Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Super Saiyan Rose Ultra Instinct Omen Goku Black: Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Goku (Ultra Instinct) (Super Saiyan): Dragon Ball Z Future Parallel World Evolved Golden Frieza: Dragon Ball Z Resurrection KFC King Colder: Dragon Ball Z Resurrection KFC Bardock (Super Saiyan God): Dragon Ball Z Resurrection KFC King Vegeta (Super Saiyan): Dragon Ball Z Resurrection KFC Masked Saiyan (Super Saiyan God): Dragon Ball Z Resurrection KFC Raditz (Super Saiyan 3): Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover Nappa (Super Saiyan 3): Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover Turles (Super Saiyan) (Super Villanous): Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover Cumber: DBH/DBZ GT Crossover Retry: Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover SSJ4 Blue Goku: Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover SSJ Gold Vegeta: Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover SSJ4 Gold Blue Gogetto: Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover Dark Omega Shenron: Dragon Ball Z GT Crossover Beerus (Full Power): Dragon Ball Z The Fallen God of Destruction Giren: Dragon Ball Z The Fallen God of Destruction Sidra: Various Sources Heles: Various Sources Other GoDs: Various Sources Category:Blog posts